


The Emerald Blazes Red

by onlythemostbeautiful



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythemostbeautiful/pseuds/onlythemostbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Modern World</p><p>Sansa prepares for her big day and dreams of a future with her Mockingbird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises

She opened her eyes to red.  
Red was her view. Red was her world.

For a moment she lay still and stared blankly into that red. Stirring slightly the red began to crack, then part. Sunlight streamed into her vision.

With a sign she tossed the red out of her face. She turned her head and locked onto a set of grey-green eyes. They sparkled mischievously at her.  
Without thinking she grinned in response then bite her lip coyly. A brush crept onto her face.

She realized then she was naked. She flushed and pulled the sheet up to her face. She was red all over now.  
She imagined a chuckle. Those mischievous eyes blazed green. They seemed to mock her now and hopefully she thought, they admired her too.

Her attention drifted to his mouth. His lips were parted slightly, inviting her. She thought she smelled mint…

She remembered the last time those lips had been had parted. His tongue had licked his bottom lip in a nervous gesture and that’s when she choose to strike! That had been the chink in his armour and she had mercilessly seized the opportunity and slain him.

She thought back to that hour and the memory overcame her…

 

*

His groan against her mouth had sent a tremor through her. It travelled all the way from her lips to her belly and then lower. Her lower lips had trembled in answer, she felt her juices leaking out.

 _My body knows what I want, what I need and it lubricates itself in anticipation_ she realized. The knowledge inflamed her and made her tighten her hold on him. She drew him closer and kissed him with an unyielding passion.

She could feel his hesitation at first, trying so hard not to give in, knowing he should not but what else was there to do but to give in? His body was a traitor. She swung her legs about his waist and pressed closer. She felt his hardness. Yes his body was a traitor.

She lifted herself up slightly off the kitchen counter, she had been sitting on the counter when the madness overtook her, and rubbed against him.

“Sansssa” he warned but she took no notice and only kissed him deeper. She thrusted herself against him. He moaned loudly and she lost all her wits. She reached for him without thinking, fumbled at his zipper.

It was then he wrenched himself from her.  
Her mouth dropped comically open but in his face she saw his raw hunger. His eyes blazed emerald. He was fighting, fighting valiantly to restrain himself, to conquer the animal that was about to burst forth. Her gape turn to a pout, hurt and disillusion must have shown.

He laughed suddenly and she saw red.

“Forgive me Sweetling, but you look as if someone had just snatched away your favourite toy.”

Her vision narrowed to slits but he continued to laugh softly and came close to her again. He stroked her face lightly and brushed a lock of her red behind her ear. He kissed her faintly then stepped away slightly but his hand was still paused behind her ear. He rested his thumb on her jaw and caressed for a moment then tore himself away completely.

His eyes - the emerald was extinguishing, quieting back to their grey-green colour.

She did not know her own were smoldering sapphire. She lifted her chin in defiance. She caught the hint of a twitch at the corner of his mouth. She raised her eyebrow a fraction of a degree in the merest of gestures.  
He put his hand to his mouth and ran his fingertips across his lips in answer.  
She knew then that though he had pulled away, it wasn’t a rejection. She breathe back a laugh but allowed the smallest of smirks onto her face. A spark of green in his eyes was her confirmation. A promise of more to come.

*

 

Sansa sighed as she forced herself back from that day. She brought herself back to the bed she was in with its snow white sheets. They felt cool to her burning skin. She turned again to look into those grey-green depths and imagined a twinkle.

“Oh Petyr” she sighed and let her hands move down her body to where they were most needed.  
“Petyr” she called again, soft and low and wondered when his hands would join her, relieve her own and take her, make her his.

Again in her mind’s eye she went back to the scene in the kitchen.

Soon was the promise in his eyes. Soon she had read. Soon she believed. Not damn well soon enough for her!

 

The heat and pressure were building, her wetness she was so slick now, she moved her fingers more rapidly - she was close, so damn close.  
She looked at him again, those lips she ached to feel on her again, his tongue, she was going to burn, she wanted to burn.  
He was looking at her now and mocking her or was her encouraging her? Yes, yes he damn well was. She remembered the twitch at his mouth. "Petyr” she groaned in warning. “Petyrrr” she moaned as she came. Came hard under his gaze.

She stroked herself for a few beats longer then signed and threw the covers off. She turned quickly to him and grabbed him off the nightstand. She looked at his face once more and pressed the photograph to her lips then to her heart.

She lay for a few moments breathing heavily and then she let out a giggle. She looked at the photograph again. Petyr was laughing too. With her, not at her Sansa decided quickly. She traced his features then gave him another smile and plopped him back onto her nightstand.

She needed a shower then she would come in and dress in front of him. Drop the towel, give him a show as she slid her panties on slowly...

She sat up and hugged herself, her blues never leaving his face.

 _Soon_ she promised to the image.

With a toss of red she jumped up and walked to her bathroom. In the doorway she paused and looked back. His eyes were still on her.

‘’Soon” she whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first piece of Fanfic
> 
> I admired Littlefinger in the books, I favour devious characters with dubious intentions more often than not but Aidan Gillen's portray of Petyr Baelish really captured my imagination. My esteem blossomed into passion almost 3 seconds into his screen time.
> 
> My Petyr in this modern world is clean shaven - think Tommy Carcetti - "The Wire" ;) See Season 3 Episode 3 for some Baelish buns ;D You're welcome!  
> Sophie Turner is a lovely Sansa - both of them are a casting coup.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my humble scratchings.  
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Future Dreaming

The shower was suppose to refresh her but instead it aroused her. She had to dial the hot to cold to douse her fires.  
She felt she had been parted from him too long already and walked back into her bedroom with water still beaded on her body.

She allowed herself a lascivious grin as she met Petyr’s eyes. She changed her gait to a seductive slow step and just as she was about to drop her towel - a knock came at the door.

“Sansa are you awake?”

Sansa startled and sprang into action. With regret she snatched Petyr’s photo from atop her nightstand and plunged it into the drawer.

“Sansa Stark! Are you up?!”

Her doorknob rattled. “Why is this door locked?!”

Sansa ran to the door and wrenched it open. Catelyn Stark peered angrily at her daughter and stepped into her room. She brought a tray in laden with goods. Sansa spied a bowl of fruit, a bowl with yoghurt, honey and cinnamon, some jams, a plate of baked goods; croissants, Danish and two small lemon cakes.  
"Lemon cakes for breakfast?!" She grin gleefully at her mother. Catelyn smile flitted briefly across her face. She would not be deterred from her investigation.

“Why was the door locked?”  
“Mom I’m getting dressed.”  
“So? You don’t need to lock your door to get dressed? Everyone in this house has seen you naked.”  
“Ew! When I was a baby you mean.”

Catelyn suppressed a smile, walked to Sansa's vanity table and deposited the tray there. “When you were four, you ripped off your bathing suit to run through the sprinklers on the lawn. The whole neighbourhood saw and gossiped for days.”  
Sansa rolled her eyes. “I hope I gave them a good show. Mom, I’m an adult, I can lock my door.”  
Catelyn sighed, “I just worry…you said you weren’t feeling well last night. What if you were sick and I couldn’t get to you?” Sansa arched her eyebrow “You would break the door down.”

She hoped her mother didn’t see her flush. Not feeling well was her excuse to retire to her room early and ravish herself while Petyr watched.

Catelyn laughed “I would break down your door.” She grabbed her daughter in a fierce hug then looked at her misty eyed.  
Sansa tried not to roll her eyes again.

“It’s a big day today.”  
“Mom”  
“Years and years and finally the day has come.”  
Sansa was bemused but she appreciated what her Mother was saying. It was an important day really.

“Let’s see the dress again?” Catelyn wheedled.  
Sansa huffed good-naturedly “Come on Mom” but she went to the wardrobe anyway, took the garment out and hung it from the door handle.  
Catelyn came up to her and embraced her. “It’s a beautiful dress Sansa”  
She smiled her agreement as they looked at the long white dress.

 

“Let me braid your hair?” Catelyn begged. Sansa gave her a look of affection then walked over to her vanity table and held out her brush. She perched on the stool as her mother came to her, took the brush and lovingly worked at her red.

She could see the pride in her Mother’s eyes as she swept through the long red hair.  
“I’ve always been so happy you kept it long. I know you wanted to cut it short a few times but I’m glad you didn’t.”  
Sansa turned to look at her Mother “I kept it long for you Mommy.” Catelyn blinked back tears then kissed the top of her head.

She concentrated on Sansa’s soft, luxurious hair. “How about half up, half down?”  
“Perfect” Sansa sang as she plucked up a lemon cake.  
Catelyn’s fingers started to weave.

 

After she had finished, she kissed her daughter’s cheek, picked up the now considerably lighter breakfast tray and hurried from the room. Sansa suspected she was going to weep.  
She beamed at her reflection as she admired her Mother’s work. Catelyn was an artist.

Sansa opened the jewelry box upon her vanity table and surveyed the treasures. She debated on which accessories she needed.

She pulled out a bracelet at once. A dainty silver thing - her trademark piece. She shook it gently and the charms on it jingled at her. A fish leapt out and the wolf head winked at her. She winked back as she fastened it on her wrist.

“Now which earrings?” Sansa mused. She caught a flash of turquoise. _Something blue_ , the phrase came unbidden into her mind. She grinned and held diamond and topaz earrings up to her face.  
They were perfect and coaxed the different shades out of her eyes. She looked down at her jewel box again and paused at her emerald earrings.

 _Petyr’s seen those already. He did like them though. It looks like his colour when he gets aroused._  
Her hand hovered over them. _Something blue_ a voice insisted. Petyr delighted in her blue orbs she knew and the topaz made her glow brighter.

Warmth was in her stomach again, she bit on her lip and she pressed her legs together shuddering slightly. She had to close her eyes and throw back her head. Just the thought of him!

 _Soon_ she ached.

She searched for a necklace but nothing seemed to suit her. She wondered then why she was going through so much trouble.  
A few moments in the spotlight and she would be wearing a cloak over her outfit anyway.  
_Time to hurry up! No more delaying, I’m too excited to see him._  
The sooner she was ready the sooner her new life with him would begin. She was certain of that.

They would be coming back here for the reception, today would be the last day Sansa would spend in the place she had known as home for her whole life.

Her hand shook then, as she doubted suddenly. Could she do it? Could she leave home?

She went over to her nightstand and pulled out his picture. Petyr reassured her. Her spirits soared. She drew strength from him. Her resolve steeled.

Of course she’d visit in the future, maybe even spend the night but it wouldn’t be the same. She would be leaving and making a new nest.

A new nest with a grey-green eyed mockingbird she dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Starking Around ;)


	3. Starking Around

She emerged from her room, walked down the long hallway, down the stairs and into the living room head held high but as soon as she saw Ned Stark’s face she wavered.  
  
Ned gaped at her. He tried to speak but no words came out. Suddenly his eyes were leaking.  
  
Sansa laughed and hurried over to hug him. “Goodness, what is happening today? I didn’t know Starks cried.”  
  
Ned held her tightly, and then began to stroke her hair. Sansa enjoyed the embrace for a moment longer but then shifted slightly. “Dad, my hair” she complained. She pulled away and saw the hurt in his eyes. She stifled a laugh and rushed into his arms again.  
  
He rocked her back and forth then gently drew back. “Oh Sansa, you are so lovely my child.”  
  
She gave him a radiant smile. Catelyn looked on proudly.  
  
Robb and Jon walked into the room wearing suits. Robb’s suit was charcoal and he wore a tie, while Jon wore black, no tie and his black shirt was unbuttoned at the collar. Robb widen his eyes at her while Jon gave a low wolf whistle. Catelyn frowned slightly but said nothing.  
  
Bran rolled into the room, from his wheelchair he looked up at her. “You look beautiful Sans.” She bent to kiss him and Rickon strolled in a pastry in his hand, his face sticky with jam. “Yeah you’ll do” her baby brother declared after giving her a dismissive once over. Everyone left out a howl and Sansa almost strangled as she laughed. He struggled as she tried to embrace him but finally permitted her a kiss.  
  
Ned looked about. “Where is Arya?”

The hallmark moment was over.  
  
“Arya!” Catelyn called. No answer and Catelyn sighed in exasperation. Ned gave an apologetic smile and strode off to the bedrooms.  
Sansa caught her Mother’s eye.  Catelyn apologized, “She was getting dressed when I saw her last”.  
  
_Trust Arya to steal a moment from my big day_ Sansa grumbled inwardly but truly she wasn’t angry. She needed a few moments to compose herself. Looking at her family dressed in their formal attire the moment was getting all too real for her. 

Her heart started thumping.  
  
Arya leapt through the terrace doors, a dog at her heels. “Heel, heel Shaggydog” she laughed at the beast. She came to an abrupt stop as she saw Sansa and let out a piercing whistle. She grinned cheekily at her sister.

“Don’t let that dog into the house! Sansa stay back! Your dress!” Catelyn yelled while Rickon strode forward to greet his wild dog.  
“Your suit!” Catelyn cried out and held her youngest back. Rickon promptly burst into tears and Shaggy tried to force himself around Arya to comfort his master.  
Another husky burst into the living room Summer, Bran’s dog. He tried to pull Shaggy away.  
  
Sansa felt a tug at heart remembering her own dear Lady but forced it away. She made her peace with Lady’s death a long time ago.  
  
Ned came back into the room surveying the chaos. Robb, Jon and Arya were trying to get the dogs out but Shaggy was successfully dancing around avoiding them.  
  
Ned and Sansa raised their eyebrows at each other then burst out laughing.  
The rest of the Stark’s turned their harassed faces to them. They were not amused. Sansa enjoyed the wonderful moment. She would look back at in in later years and it always brought a bubble of mirth to her lips – and an ache to her heart.

 

Arya’s pink dress had been ruined in the chaos and Catelyn with no other options had allowed her daughter to choose her own clothes. “Just do it quickly and look presentable!” Arya had emerged from her room in a chic silver-grey pinstripe suit, tailored impeccably to her lithe form. There were a few rebellious touches, her heels were studded and she had a wallet chain dangling – a little punk rock but the look was feminine enough to fit the occasion. Sansa thought Arya looked great.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at her sister as she took in the look and Arya winked back. Sansa knew that no matter the story about having to tend to the dogs, Arya had deliberately set out to destroy the dress her Mother has chosen so she could wear her own style. (Upon first sight of the dress Arya had uttered a cool "No thanks." Later "It make my eyes bleed Sansa!" "Bleed pink?" was Sansa's reply. The row between Arya and Catelyn over the dress has send the other Starks diving for cover.) Sansa was sure her parents suspected that too but before Catelyn could grumble Ned nodded his approval and started to usher them out the door.

  
Arya immediately clamoured to ride with Jon to the destination. Both older boys each had their own car.  
Robb a silver Mercedes and Jon a black Jeep. Arya loved that jeep and made intentions known that it would also be her choice someday. Sansa knew that Jon let her drive it. He supervised her of course but mostly he let her do as she pleased and Arya was no slow slug.  She had a hammer foot and loved sharp turns. 

Catelyn pursed her lips but before she could protest Ned yelled, ”Drive safely” and ushered Catelyn to the limousine.  
  
Rickon yelled out and tore off to Robb’s Mercedes in the blink of an eye, Bran followed after him.  
Robb smiled charmingly at his Mother. “I’ve got the boys.” Catelyn rolled her eyes.  
  
Just Sansa and her parents in the limo then. Sansa smiled at Jory as he held the door open for her.  
  
“You are too kind Jory”  “You are too beautiful Sansa” he replied.

“Jory, where is the chauffeur?” Catelyn inquired. “I’ll be your driver today Ma’am. A bodyguard can drive as well as any chauffeur.”

“Let’s hurry then, we are running late and don’t want to keep the people waiting. They will be waiting for Sansa” Ned declared as he bundled his ladies into the car.

Sansa was grateful for the dim lighting in the car, it hid her blush. “Daddy” she chided him but she agreed with his urgency.  
_Yes hurry! Hurry! Take me to Petyr!_

They drove through the tall gates of Winterfell. Sansa turned to looked at the large mansion and grounds as they moved further away. She’d been doing that the last few weeks as she knew her stay was coming to an end.

 “Will you miss us? Miss home?” Ned inquired.“Of course Daddy but you know I’ll visit.”

“Yes! You will visit every week and stay the weekends!” Catelyn declared seizing her daughter’s hand.They knew it was a lie but they had to tell it to themselves. Sansa was off to new adventures and her visits would be sparse.

_New adventures with Petyr!_

She painted his image.

5’10, lean and toned physique. She was just an inch shorter than him but in heels she towered over him. She wiggled her toes in the baller slippers she had chosen to wear. They would be the same level today.   
Black hair with silver touches at his temples. His smooth skin tanned. He was clean-shaven now and looked younger then he had with the moustache and beard but she had liked those too. He was a handsome devil, that the beginning and end of the story really.

Unbidden come the thought of his strong hands and slender fingers. She felt his caress once more.

Sansa couldn’t suppress her sigh.


	4. At Last

They arrived at last. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the sky azure, a gentle breeze dispersed the scent of fragrant roses.  
T’was a gift of a day from the gods and Sansa was so thankful.

She could see from her partially obscured view in the car, the chairs lined up in rows with an aisle to part them into left and right seating.  
Ned helped her out of the car and once she thanked him she turned away and she saw emerald!

Petyr was staring at her. He was at the end of the aisle but she felt she could reach out and touch him and then she could reach out and touch him truly because she was in front of him.   
She didn’t realize how she arrived in front of him. Had she walked to him? She must have run. No she had floated. Floated down the aisle.

How dapper he was in his dark suit. His silver mockingbird pin gleamed in his tie.

“Sansa” he breathed as he took her in. 

The long white dress clung to her body. Crystals glittered at him. His allowed his gaze to slowly ascend, from toe to head. The dress covered her long limbs. It had a knee length slit but it was positioned at angle that only gave a glimpse of leg when she walked. Her bust line though V cut allowed only a hint of cleavage. Promises, promises they sighed at him.

Sansa could feel him travelling up her. He wondered to her décolletage, drank in her creamy skin, up to her neck where she imagined he must see her pulse practically bursting out. He looked her in the face than. 

Time stood still. There was no other way to describe it. Sansa cringed inwardly at the sentiment even as she knew it to be true.  
She was lost, lost to him. All she wanted was to be his.

He looked at her and he knew. Read her like the open book she was in that moment. She looked to his mouth, he was starting to smile – Yes, she wanted to see that darling, sexy, cheeky, sly smile. It was his private smile, the one meant for her only.

‘Let’s step aside for a moment Sweetling. I have a gift for you”  
He led her a few paces away to stand under a huge, proud tree with white bark.

He produced a box from behind his back. A blue velvet jewelry box with Tarth emblazoned on it. He opened it and she gasped.   
On the pillow a delicate, silver choker necklace nested. It was studded, every two inches or so with a large bezel diamond. Sansa counted about 7 diamonds. She knew it must be outrageously expensive.

She reached out to touch it but withdraw her hand quickly in awe. He laughed at her as he picked it up and snapping the lid shut and tucking the box under his arm, he gestured at her to turn. Sansa turned and lifted her hair as Petyr stepped up and fastened the necklace on her.   
She could feel his breath at her neck and his fingers lingered and trailed down her skin. She longed for him to lean in and kiss her, claim her.

“Turn around Sansa.” She obeyed.  
“You look beautiful.”  
She blushed and brought her hand to her throat. “This is beautiful.”  
“It dims compared to you, my lady.”

Sansa knew only one way to thank him. She pulled him close for a kiss. He cupped her face and their lips met. It sent a fire coursing through her veins.

“Sansa!” 

The spell was broken. 

They turned around. Father Luwin was walking towards the party.

The priest beamed at her. “Sansa you look lovely!”  
Sansa bowed her head shyly. “Thank you Father Luwin”

The priest was talking to her but she couldn’t hear him. There was a roaring in her head. He seemed to ask her a question. There was only one response.  
“I do” Sansa vowed. Petyr turned to her with an amused smile.   
The priest cocked his head to one side.

Sansa saw Petyr’s eyes cloud over to grey as his attention was shifted behind her. Catelyn and Ned walked up to them.

“Petyr” Catelyn practically spat.   
“Sansa!” Father Luwin was exasperated.  
“You kissed - ” Ned scowled but Sansa cut him off. “I was thanking Petyr for this beautiful gift” she said, indicating the necklace.  
“That looks very expensive Petyr!” Catelyn gasped.

Father Luwin cried out in despair “Please! It’s time for the ceremony! Sansa, Petyr are you ready?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Ceremony!


	5. The Ceremony

Father Luwin opened his hands in question to them.

“Sansa, Petyr? Are you ready?”

She stole a quick glimpse of Petyr. _Yes_ her heart sang. She was ready.

“Please, just one minute Father.” Catelyn begged.

She took the garment bag Ned had slung over his arm and opened it. She removed and shook out Sansa’s cloak and draped it around her daughter’s shoulders.  
She took out the headpiece and carefully positioned it on Sansa’s head.  
Catelyn stepped back and her parents looked at her their eyes shining bright. Catelyn kissed Sansa on the cheek once again and Ned put his hand on her cheek for a moment.

Father Luwin cleared his throat, pointedly looked at them and started to walk off. Petyr offered his arm to Sansa and they followed the priest.

She was standing side by side with Petyr. She would feel the heat radiating from him.  
It sent waves down her body, waves and chills and she prayed she wouldn’t faint. She felt light headed.

“Please be seated” Father Luwin called out suddenly. Sansa gave a small start.

From her platform, she studied the sea of people as they took their seats.

She saw her family a row of grey with Jon the black sheep. They all looked so solemn.

Her attentions drifted. She picked out a familiar face here and then until she came upon a row of gold. Her heart stopped.  
_What were they doing here?! There is no reason for them to be here!_ His face leapt out at her. A sour expression on it. He leered and Sansa tore her eyes away.  
She was shaken but determined not to show it.

She felt a pressure at her hand. Petyr was squeezing it. She felt courage flow into her at his touch. She would not allow that nasty boy to ruin her special moment.

Father Luwin was still talking. She couldn’t hear him at all. There was a buzz in her ears and everything was out of focus. Except Petyr. He was crystal clear.  
Father Luwin turned to Petyr and beckoned him forth. Petyr took his place at the podium.

Sansa’s heart swelled with pride. Was there a man with more grace? More eloquent?

She watched him and listened. Everyone else gave him their rapt attention as well. Petyr Baelish was not a man to be ignored. He commanded his audience’s attention.

When he had finished among strong applause he walked back, smirked at Sansa and gave an almost imperceivable wink.

Father Luwin was back at the podium. Sansa’s stomach clenched. She felt that same warm squeeze at her hand. She knew then she was going to do well.  
She had to do well, for him as much as herself.

“Now, we shall hear from Sansa Stark, our Valedictorian.”

Sansa stood and walked over gracefully, blushing yet encouraged by her family’s enthusiastic applause.

She began by welcoming everyone, thanking her family, teachers and friends. Acknowledging all who had supported and encouraged her throughout her school career thus far.  
She spoke of the hours of hard work and dedication of all her classmates, of all the time they had devoted to their studies.  
She knew the work was not over, would never be over as in life we must always learn. She challenged everyone there not only her fellow classmates to rise to the future,  
a mind must always be nurtured and fortified. She ended by expressing her hopes for the future and wished them all well.

It was an invigorating speech made more powerful through Sansa’s sincere delivery. It was motivating without being condescending, thoughtful and well articulated.  
Sansa walked back to her seat among thunderous applause.  
Petyr gave her a warm smile and strong nod of approval. Sansa’s cup was full.

After the diplomas were handed out and the graduates had shifted their tassels from one side to the other, sung the school song and thrown their caps into the air,  
the ceremony was at last over.

Petyr turned to her and smiled fondly.

“Congratulations Sweetling, your speech was excellent.”  
“You were a tough act to follow. I only hoped I did you proud.”  
“That and more my Dear.”

She bit her lip “Shall I have a reward then?”

He looked at her a few beats in surprise, then let a wicked grin loose.

“A reward Sweetling? What do you desire?”

She looked at his lips hungrily. He was so close to her, speaking so intimately all she had to do was lean in…

“Sansa!” Catelyn called.

The reverie disturbed, Sansa looked at her Mother with irritation but Catelyn was firm with her gesture that she leave the stage and join her family.

Sansa turned back to look at Petyr. She caught the last few embers in his eyes. She met those with an arch of her eyebrow. _Soon_.

Petyr gave his arm to escort her down the stage.

Her fellow graduates crowded around to congratulate her and Petyr was forced to one side. She gave him an apologetic smile then received the attentions of her peers.

Sansa and her family posed for numerous photos. Just when she began to tire and wonder when they would be off, a tall golden haired boy approached her.

Joffrey Baratheon sneered as her looked her up and down.

“And where is the little Catholic girl school uniform? I was imagining a short tartan skirt.”

She gave him a withering glare.  
“Matriculates don’t wear their uniforms on Graduation Day.”

“You always disappoint Sansa Stark.”

Before she could retort a pretty brunette girl came up, entwined her arm around Joffrey’s and gave Sansa a sweet smile.

“There you are Love, are you going to introduce us?”

“Margaery Tyrell, my girlfriend” Joffrey intoned dutifully then nodded at Sansa “My ex.”

Sansa reddened but Margaery hit Joffrey’s arm playfully.

“Sansa, your speech was so inspiring.”

“More of the same silly stupid optimistic drivel that always falls out of your mouth Sansa.”

Margaery continued as if Joffrey hadn’t spoken.

“Father Luwin said you were accepted to all the Ivy League schools in the country. What an achievement! Have you made a choice yet?”

Margaery seemed genuinely interested and Sansa couldn’t help but warm to the girl. She did seem sweet but the fact that she was involved with Joffrey made her question the girl’s judgment and motives.

“I’m still deciding,” Sansa demurred.

“Not all the Ivies” Joffrey scowled.  
Joffrey had just managed to scrap by graduation. Among his family he was undoubtedly the dullard. Both his younger siblings had advanced a few grades and were scheduled to graduate earlier than expected. Joffrey had been able to secure a place in an Ivy League school due to his family name and fortune but he was struggling academically. No matter, the Baratheon or Lannister money would buy his degree as well.

“Yes all. Now excuse me.” Sansa said firmly. She held Margaery’s doe brown eyes an instant too long, trying to communicate a message. Margaery seemed to receive it and Sansa departed.

She tried to look for Petyr through the crowds but couldn’t see him. Suddenly she was almost knocked off her feet.  
A small, thin boy was hugging her legs and beaming up at her.

“Hello Sweetrobin.” Sansa gave her cousin a hug.  
“Sansa! We’re coming to Winterfell for your party!”

A haggard looking woman with red hair and pale blue eyes raced up.

“Darling! I couldn’t find you! You mustn’t walk off without letting Mummy know where you are!”  
“I saw Sansa!” the small boy argued.

“Hello Aunt Lysa” Sansa greeted.

Petyr strolled up and stood beside her aunt.

“Oh Darling! I found our Sweetrobin” Lysa simpered at him.

“I see.”

Robert Arryn called Robin sneezed nearly sending his mother into hysterics. She fussed over him but all he wanted was Sansa’s attentions. Through the tissue his mother was attempting to suffocate him with he yelled;

“We are going to your house! Can I see your new bedroom? Can we play in your bedroom Sansa?”

Sansa looked directly at Petyr.

“Yes we will play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was the Red Wedding, then the Purple, I guess mine can be called the Fake Wedding or the Fake-out Wedding.  
> I hope no one is too upset. I tried to drop enough clues and sew seeds in previous chapters to my true intentions. You'll notice none of the characters nor did I ever used the word "Wedding" anywhere.
> 
> Next chapter will focus on the relationship between Sansa and Petyr in my world. Explore their backstory with some flashbacks.  
> The story will continue in this timeline the chapter after that.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Shadow of the Mockingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory to Petyr and Sansa's relationship in this world.

Petyr Baelish had been apart of Sansa Stark’s life for as long as she could remember.

She couldn’t pinpoint when exactly he had come into her world but she thought he must have always been there.

She could remember him at formal dinners for her father’s businesses and at holiday events. He had not taken much notice of her. Patted her on the head once or twice, smiled at her, she too hadn’t been especially interested in him.

 

 

Their first true interaction had been when she was 7 or 8. Sansa had been laboring for hours at the kitchen table over her homework and Catelyn was beginning to get impatient. Bran was tearing through the house, Baby Rickon was squalling and Arya was doing God knows what. They needed to be bathed and put to bed but Sansa was taking all her attention.

The housekeeper had escorted in Petyr. He came with documents for Ned to sign.  
Catelyn had greeted him coldly but flew away as a loud bang and Bran’s cries called her.  
Sansa and Petyr were left alone.  
She looked at him with red rimmed eyes and Petyr walked over at once.

“Sweetling! What’s the matter?”

“I’m stupid,” she confessed in a small voice and looked down into her lap.

Petyr gently lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes.

“That, Sansa Stark, I do not believe.”

Though his words were rough they comforted her.

In a more gentle voice he continued. “You need a little help. Everyone needs help sometimes.”

He drew a chair up and sat next to her.

“Let me see if I can be of assistance.” He winked at her.

They read through a book together. Petyr frowned.

“Sansa,” he pointed out a word “what is that letter?”

“D” she answered.

“I see…and this one?”

“B”

Ned came in and frowned. “What’s this?”  
“Sansa was tutoring me. She’s a bright girl Ned.” Petyr looked at Sansa as he said the last.

“I need to talk to you Father Sweetling, so forgive me for cutting the lesson short.”

He and Ned had gone off and Sansa returned to plod through her work but felt a little better.

Later her father had quizzed her through her reading, also asking about letters and words. He seemed upset when he first sat down with her but as she answered him he resigned himself.

“Baelish might be right” Ned muttered under his breath.

The next day she met with people who tested her reading and writing and other skills. She was diagnosed with a learning disorder.

“You are not stupid Sansa; in fact you are a highly intelligent young girl,“ Father Luwin had thundered at her. He was a great scholar, doctor as well as a priest. He was the Head of her prestigious Catholic school.

“Your mind simply reverses some letters therefore making it hard to read and understand things. This is not your fault. Not something you could have controlled. Teaching methods will be adjusted to accommodate this and you will have to work very hard, my girl but you can overcome this difficulty. We will help you to train your brain. It is like a muscle and you will be doing exercises to make it strong. Are you willing to work hard?”

Sansa was relived and eager to prove herself. Before it had been an impossible road, now it was difficult but she had help to lighten her load. She would reach her destination and she knew Petyr Baelish was to thank.

Though she was a shy girl she went out of her way to greet him whenever she could and tried to visit her father’s office for glimpses of him.

 

 

When Sansa was 13 years old, Petyr married her Aunt Lysa. She couldn’t say why but she had a feeling of vague disappointment and irritation. She was starting to see Joffrey Baratheon around that time so he was her date to the wedding.

The wedding was a massive affair. Too many people, gaudy and excessive. Joffrey had been most unpleasant and Sansa had stalked off to walk in the gardens. She happened on Petyr. He was standing with his eyes shut pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Are you alright Mr. Baelish?”

He smiled at her but it did not reach his eyes. “Please call me Petyr, Sansa”

“Ok Uncle Petyr”

“Oh dear! Please not Uncle. Just Petyr is fine.”

“Just Petyr? My mother and aunt Lysa wouldn’t like that.”

He laughed at her cheekiness. “Alright then. Call me Petyr when we are in private.”

He walked over and held her hands.

“You look so lovely Sweetling”

She blushed. He touched her cheek. “You are so lovely. Why are you walking out here by yourself? Where is that tall boyfriend of yours?”

“I’m not sure he is my boyfriend. He’s just so…”

“Joffrey is a bit …difficult but he comes from a very powerful family – two powerful families. I think your parents would be pleased.

“Father thinks I’m too young to date but he is best friends with Uncle Bob. I know they’d like us to work out eventually.”

“Bob?”

“Bob Baratheon. Uncle Bob he makes us call him.”

Petyr shook his head indulgently.  
“You’re young. You’ll have time to figure it out. I don’t doubt you’ll get everything you want.”

“I want someone a lot more gallant I think. A knight in shinning armor. First though I want to finish my studies and then I’ll think about it.”

“I’m not sure how many gallants are left, not every man is as noble as your father. Joffrey is young perhaps his manners will improve” Petyr seemed doubtful. “Gaining knowledge is very wise indeed Sansa. It’s a cliché but knowledge is power.” He gripped her shoulder firmly as if to physically emphasize her with the power of his words.

“Petyr!” her aunt’s shrill cry drew him away.

He gave her a look of regret as he turned away from her and went back to the party.

Sansa had been sad as his hand left her.

During the wedding Robin became besotted with her. He stayed with them at Winterfell when Petyr and Lysa went off on their Honeymoon. Robin imprinted on his cousin during that stay.

 

From around that time onwards Sansa started babysitting Sweetrobin sporadically.

Lysa was a helicopter parent and reluctant to leave Robin with a teenager but he had developed a fierce attachment to Sansa. He refused his nanny and other babysitters requesting Sansa and throwing tantrums when he was denied. Lysa only relented because they had a live in housekeeper and if an emergency arose Sansa could always wake the old woman to take charge. Petyr had remarked the old woman was so slow that Sansa would be the more capable.

Catelyn gave her consent more often than not for she pitied the sickly boy but she emphasized that Sansa must concentrate on her academics and her extracurricular activities of which there were many.

Sansa was glad to babysit. It was nice to earn a little pocket money. She pitied Robin being an only child tried to be kind to him though he tested her patience.

It also usually meant a few moments with Petyr. Before they went out, Petyr would talk with Sansa while Lysa painted her face on, though Robin often interrupted.  
When they returned Lysa would hurry to Robin’s room to make sure he was well. Petyr would always drive her home though Lysa would have preferred a driver take her.

 

At first the drives were a little awkward. Petyr’s mask was firmly on but slowly she coaxed it off through her charm and innocence and she began to glimpse more of his true nature.

They would continue chatting and over time come to debate heavily. Petyr would drive slowly or take a longer route back to Winterfell even take a few detours to prolong the time, “Tell your parents we had to stop for gas.” If it were early he’d stop and get her ice-cream or if the restaurant had it - lemoncakes! He knew what she liked.

He recommended movies, classics like Gone with the Wind that would appeal to the romantic in her. She surprised him by reading the book after watching. She was thoroughly in love with Scarlett and Rhett but most of all enthralled by Scarlett’s spirit of survival, spirit that wasn't just happy with acceptance of defeat. Her resourcefulness and hard pragmatism won Sansa’s approval.  
Petyr was gobsmacked at her initiative and analysis. He had thought she would be most interested in Scarlett’s wardrobe.  
His recommendations became more serious.

He was slowly revealing his Machiavellian philosophies and tendencies. She wasn’t aware how much his opinions were shaping her.

Only with music was Petyr indulgent.  
They would play each other music from their different devices or sometimes just listen to the radio. Petyr’s taste was eccentric. From Classical to Rock, he enjoyed it all. He would surprise her (and himself) by bursting into song occasionally. They would shout together and sing at each other out loud. She knew he was a serious solemn man only playing the genial most of the day, She had no idea how much she had broken down his walls, how he had allowed her to break down those walls and allowed himself to become silly and playful.

“Isn’t there anything to be learnt from music?”

Petyr grinned at his protégé.  
“It can influence mood and atmosphere but it’s not as politically inclined or influential today as in previous decades like in The Clash’s heyday. There’s sometimes a message but not always a lesson.”

 

 

One night when she was almost 17 Sansa had attended a party in the City with Joffrey. She had lied to her parents and told them she would be with a girlfriend the whole night. She was planning on sneaking into her friend’s home afterwards.

She had been reluctant to go but Joffrey had insisted with some menace. She knew her instincts were right when she saw who was and what was going on at the party. A frat party with his new douchey brothers. Joffrey was in his first year of university.

She reluctantly finished the first drink he handed her, then the next. She nursed the third to his displeasure. When Joffrey snorted some lines of cocaine and tried to persuade Sansa to partake she panicked. She knew she had to leave. Joffrey pawed at her. He attempted to pull her dress off and his new friends had stared at her. They looked like they wanted to jump in and tear into her as well.

She began to become frantic. Who could she call? Her older brothers were out of state, no friends that wouldn’t have to tell or be driven by their parents…she would be shamed.

Suddenly she thought of him. She knew she could turn to him and he would never deny her.

“Petyr, it’s Sansa.”

“Yes Sansa. I have your number.”

“I ummm….”

“What’s the matter Sweetling?”

“I need help please, I need your help Petyr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I had planned for this chapter to be a background read to their relationship. Chapter 7 was suppose to be a return to the timeline established in the first 5 chapters. In the writing the backstory grew vast and now it seems it will be a further two chapters.
> 
> I'll indicate a return to the timeline as a beginning note when it happens.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. The She-wolf Emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory. When I initially wrote this there was no smut but as I revised I wondered, "What the hell am I doing?! I'm only really here for the smut!" So yep - warning ;)

Petyr pulled up in a dark green sports car. All he saw were legs – miles and miles of legs.  
Those legs walked up to him and slid gracefully into the car. She was a bit disheveled and seemed upset. He wanted to comfort her but could barely look at her. Look at her in that short, short dress.

“Are you alright Sansa?”

“Yes, I just – Joffrey didn’t want me to leave. He tried to stop me.”

He looked at her sharply. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, he just grabbed me.” Sansa muttered uncomfortably.

Petyr looked her over properly. She didn’t have any bruises. The boy didn’t really harm her though she was shaken a bit.

“You’d tell me the truth right Sweetling?”

She looked him dead in the eye. “Always.”

He smiled at that and couldn’t help smirking “Where is the rest of your dress Sansa?”

She blushed furiously.

“Joffrey made me wear this.”

“Force you into it?”

“No! When he picked me up he threw it at me. Along with the shoes.” She indicated her red bottom soled stilettos. “He told me to change as soon as we got to the party. He wanted to show me off.”

“Well he didn’t have you changed into much.” Petyr guffawed “and Winter is coming.”

She blushed and showed him the bag she was carrying. “My clothes are in here. Should I change back?”

“No need Sweetling, nobody can see you here although before we get to Winterfell you might change back.”

“You can drop me at a friend’s house. I told my parents I was staying the night.”

“Clever girl.”

“You don’t think me deceitful?”

“Not deceitful but more cunning than I had thought. Sweet little Sansa Stark lying to her parents and going to a party in the City.” His eyes twinkled mischievously.

She shifted uncomfortably. He turned serious.

“I’m glad you called me Sansa. You did the right thing. You left when you were uncomfortable that was smart. Calling me was smarter. I won’t betray you. You must always leave a situation if you feel uncomfortable or threatened and you must call me if you need me.”

“What if I need you all the time?” The words came unbidden.

Petyr nearly blanched and forced himself to control his emotions. He looked at her and could see the surprise on her face.

Sansa couldn’t believe she’d said that out loud.

Petyr brushed it off.

“I will be there for you.” But he refused to look at her and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

 

Sansa sighed and lay back as he drove. The action hitched her short skirt up further but she did not notice.  
Petyr clenched his jaw. He commanded himself not to look at those milky thighs and long toned legs.

 _His niece! Catelyn’s daughter_. He had thought she was going to be a carbon copy of her mother. She had looked it at first. Then as she grew she became even more beautiful surpassing her mother by far. Catelyn was a beauty, Sansa a goddess.

She was much more carefree and had more spirit than Cat. Even as a child Catelyn had been rigid and prudish. Always harping on about following the rules and playing fairly.  
Petyr had done all he could to please her and it was not enough.  
Sansa was more of an independent spirit. Followed the rules but maybe she could be persuaded to stray. With enough tutelage and encouragement maybe she would abandon them altogether and make up her own. Start her own game.  
She was so brave though she didn’t know it yet.

He stole a glance. She was looking out the window at all the lights. She sighed again rolled over her head and head and smiled at him.

His heart almost stopped in his chest.  
She looked so - relaxed? No that wasn’t right. She looked so…he thought;  _This is what she must look like after a good ravishing_.

 

That jarred him. He looked out at the road again.  
He slowly had been thinking of Sansa like that for a while now. For 3 years she’d become almost a fixture in his life babysitting Robin, seeing her at family holiday parties and formal functions. She had begun to attend more events in the business world. Thinking of working with her father she had explained. And he had wondered.

The long drives home after her babysitting had endeared her to him. He had found himself lowing his guard around her. The first time he had burst out into song he was so surprised he almost veered off the road. Only Sansa’s shocked response and then sweet uproarious laughter had steadied him.  
Quickly he had retorted.

“Hey it’s Bon Jovi man, you have to sing along!”

He was almost ashamed but figured the sentiment was true enough.

 

He had thought of her with great affection as he realized how clever she was, how open to possibilities she was.

He’d even let her drive his prized cars upon occasion. It wasn’t only the fact that he cherished them for their expense and prestige but most important of all he was relinquishing his power.

Power was everything to Petyr Baelish. In all aspects of life he NEEDED to wield it. Though he gave the appearance of an amiable man who catered to everyone else’s whims, he was very much the Chessmaster maneuvering them all to suit his agenda.

Only with Sansa were his intentions more benevolent. Yes he had the foresight to nurture her mind to his way of reasoning, thinking of the future where she might be a potential alley. But for the most part he wanted her to succeed purely for herself.

 

For a month or two now, he was not sure of the day exactly but suddenly he noticed her tight jeans that hugged her curves and modest sweaters that fitted her frame.

Once or twice while she was bent over playing with Robin he caught a hint of lace and quickly averted his eyes.  
He had suppressed the temptation to touch her. Even when he drove her home or stopped for desserts, when they sang out loud he sometimes fought to remain in control when all he wanted was to pull her in his arms and bury his face in that red.

That red was calling to him. It fell in cascades around her breasts. Her breasts barely covered by that indecent dress.  
Her blue orbs and creamy skin beckoned. But he knew he could not, should not answer. He drove on.

 

Sansa looked at his rigid face and white knuckles on the steering wheel. She took them in and pondered thoughtfully. Curious, she put her hand on her thigh and caressed it. Petyr shuddered slightly but did not turn to look.

A thrill ran through her. She had been thinking a lot about him lately. A sexy dream had set her off. She had woken moist with lust after it and she was shocked. She could admit that she had had a crush on him since she was a little girl. Her admiration had only deepened through the years as she began to know him more intimately. For the past year despite straining to picture Joffrey as she masturbated, Petyr’s face would interrupt. She had heard his voice urging her on to her climax.

“Uncle Petyr, what are you thinking?”

Petyr turned to her wide-eyed then looked quickly back at the road. She read him for the first time. A strange feeling coursed through her veins. Power she analyzed, it must be power. She had power over him. She knew then. Knowledge was power indeed.

 

She sat up and leaned towards him impulsively and whispered urgently.

“We’re nearing the lookout point. Let’s stop there for a moment.”

Petyr didn’t reply, only nodded after a few beats.  
They pulled up onto a clearing near the edge of a cliff. Sansa jumped out immediately and Petyr joined without pause.

 

Point Eyerie was halfway between the City and Winterfell, Petyr and Lysa’s home was located nearby. It gave a spectacular view. They could see lights in the distance, the stars and a full moon.

Sansa felt like throwing back her head and howling. Goosebumps broke out over her skin. Petyr came to stand behind her. She turned and faced him. She had grown taller the last few years. They were nearly of one height but in her stilettoes she towered over him. She decided to press the advantage. She strutted over to him and he took a step back a flicker of emerald in his eyes cautioned her not to advance further.

She ran her hands up and down the sides of her body.

“Do you like this dress Uncle Petyr?” she whimpered.

“Sansa” his voice was hoarse.

She could practically smell blood. Her mouth watered.

“The fabric is so soft and silky, you must feel it.” She advanced on him.

He tried to joke his way out of it. “Sweetling, you're wearing a handkerchief, there’s not much to feel.”

Inexorably she moved towards her prey. Would her mockingbird fly away? There was nowhere to fly to. He backed up into the hood of the car.

“Sansa” he shook his head, his voice shook too.  
“Feel it, feel me.”

She took his hand and guided it. Up and down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach. Then up her legs.

Petyr stared at her slack jawed. As she pulled his hand to between her legs Petyr closed his hand in a fist.

“No Sansa.”

“Yes!” she hissed.

“You are a child, you’re 16.”

“Closer to 17, 17 is legal in this state.”

Petyr nearly keeled over. _Heavens help him!_

“You think of me as a father” he pleaded.

Her eyes flared up. “Trust me. I have never thought of my Father in this way. Never ever.”

His fingers were stroking at her satin panties then. They were so damp. She used her hand to coax his fingers into pulling the material aside and onto her satiny skin. He was stroking her folds. They were warm and slick.

Feeling that sent a surge threw him. He spun her around and pressed her against the hood of the car. He pulled back and gave her once last silent question. If she wanted him to stop, now was the time.

She grabbed the lapels of his blazer and pulled him to her. She kissed him hard in answer. She forced his stunned mouth open and her tongue into it. Her pebbled nipples were pressed against his chest, he was sure they would leave an imprint.

Liquor on her breath, that and his own mint mingled and tasted so good but he knew he must stop.  
He pulled away.

“You’ve been drinking.”

She stared back angrily. “Yes but I’m far from drunk.”

Sansa tugged at the straps of her dress. Her breasts spilled out.

“Now stop being a tease.”

She reached out and roughly grabbed the hair on the back of his head and jerked him down to her. Petyr was drawing wet circles and nibbling upon those peaks before he could think.

His slender fingers deftly played her overheated pussy lips. He slid a finger into her and she gasped. He stilled for a moment but Sansa bucked against his hand. She opened her legs wider and placed one leg up against the car for better access.

She was so tight, hot and wet. He pushed in another finger and slowly fucked her.  
He lightly began brushing her clit with his thumb. She arched her back, moaned and sucked on his tongue with more enthusiasm.

His own hardness was becoming unbearable. He shifted himself to find some relief.

Sansa opened her eyes and looked at his bulge.

“Petyr” she said softly. She tried to touch him but instead he fucked her harder, unrelenting than corkscrewed his thumb against her nub. She shattered, her walls clenched around him.

A few more touches and he removed his drenched hand. Without thinking he put his fingers in his mouth.

She watched him transfixed then pulled his fingers from his mouth and began to suck on them herself, never breaking eye contact.

His cock leapt and his brought his other hand to try to still it as he winced.

“Fuck!”

Sansa pushed off his hand, unzipped him and pulled his length out.

“My God, that’s big!”

He snickered “No, I’m only your Uncle Petyr - but yes it is.”

 

He lifted her then and almost threw her up on the hood. His mouth was on her cunt. Sansa shrieked.

She lost herself in the ecstasy of his licks. His clever, clever tongue was light and teasing then hard and drilling into her. He sucked up all her juices and ran his teeth on her lips. He alternated with his fingers. His own groans were becoming more ragged. She was aware he was touching himself as he ate her out.

She pushed up to her elbows. “Show me.”

They had to angle themselves awkwardly. He replaced his tongue with his fingers fully as he positioned himself in front of her. She looked at his hard long dick. It was gorgeous. Nicely shaped, a good length and a thick girth. There was a gleam on the head of it.  
Sansa looked at the veins in his member, the veins strained in his neck, looked at his hand as he jerked, she felt the fingers of his other hand jamming into her, shuddered as he teased her clit. His eyes malachite. She leaned forward on impulse and licked the glistening head. Just one inquisitive lick and Petyr exploded. He pinched her as he came and her body convulsed again.

Petyr looked down at her. He was all over her face.

Petyr was a disciplined man and a skillful lover. He could withhold his orgasm for hours even - until he wanted to cum.  
When Sansa had leaned forward and looked at him, flicked her tongue over his cock, it was the most erotic moment of his life. He had lost control and ejaculated all over her.

 

He carefully unbuttoned his shirt. He put it aside and quickly pulled off his cotton undershirt. He gently wiped her face. Her ragged breath had quieted as he cleaned her up.

She opened her eyes at last. All the wild passion was drained from her but she looked sated. She travelled over him. She saw the pink and white scar that ran from his collarbone to his navel among the black hair on his chest.

She wanted to ask but knew it wasn’t the time. She looked at him.  
He seemed wary and tense. He was watching her closely. She was flushed – aglow really.

He helped her up.

“Sansa” he whispered.

She kissed him with the little energy she had. They leaned together a moment longer.

He put his shirt back on; she used his undershirt to clean herself between the legs. She chuckled inwardly at what a mess his undershirt was.

She went to the car to change back into her old clothes.

He was watching her all the time. As she pulled off the little scrap of dress, he walked over and pushed up against her. He was clothed again but she felt him hardening.  
He put his arms around her and held her close kissing her neck.

“I thought I would be rescuing you tonight…”

“Instead you were the one that ended up being in need,” she laughed.

Once more he pressed his lips to her neck then released her.

She tried to pull him back but she was aware she was too spent to play further. His arms had felt like they belong around her though.  
She shimmed into her other dress and got into the car.

They didn’t say anything else. They drove in silence with his hand on her thigh.

He dropped her off at Jeyne’s house without a word. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek in thanks.

She snuck into the house and into Jeyne’s bedroom Her friends was asleep but stirred beneath the covers.

“It’s only me, Sansa,” she whispered and she got in bedside Jeyne. Jeyne mumbled but never fully woke.

Sansa was amazed at her own actions tonight. She struggled between feeling like a wanton slut and reveling in her sexuality. Even though she was on her back with his hand and tongue fucking her, she had felt incredible power over him.  
She had dominated the control freak and he had submitted to her.

Sansa spent the rest of the time closing her eyes and recreating the events. She could feel Petyr’s touch and still taste him. She ached between the legs.

She had thought that would be the start of it. The start of their affair.  
She was wrong.

She didn’t hear from Petyr at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a slow burn and the initial writing had the sexing around chapter 10 (I'm always a couple of chapters ahead but then when I read back and edit - it takes forever!) but I couldn't stand there not being any real kink so I revised. I really wanted her to take the initiative and dominate him. There may be some BDSM in the future...


	8. Tales of a Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Petyr's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory.

When she did finally see him at a formal function he acted friendly but cordial. The time after that at a Thanksgiving party they had began to chat and she said something to cause him to laugh. He cut it short and excused himself. Thereafter he was always on his phone or excuse himself for important business. At the Christmas party he was always engaged in conversation with someone else.

They did not asked her to babysit Robin at all.

Sansa was hurt then furious. She thought of calling or texting him even emailing but she was resentful and determined not to show weakness.

 

***

It was the last weekend of the Summer. Lysa had had some plastic surgery. “Got to keep yourself tight with a younger husband that looks like he does” she had cried to Catelyn and Sansa under heavy bandages from her bed in the recovery suite.

“Goodness Lysa you are silly” Catelyn proclaimed with disdain.

“I’m nearly 40 and he’s 37 Cat. Have you seen all the young things buzzing around him? They are everywhere.”

Catelyn had snorted, shook her head and tried to lecture Lysa but she was quickly cut off.

“Please Cat, please let Sansa babysit Robin. I have to stay here under Doctor Qyburn’s care. Robin has a party at the beach this weekend. He doesn’t want to miss it but won’t go without me. “

“Why did you schedule the surgery for now then?”

“Doctor Qyburn is so high in demand. He’s the best plastic surgeon in the world. He had a request from Cersei Lannister for a friend and he rearrange his whole schedule and I had to agree or wait for months!”

“Doctor Frankstein you mean.”

Lysa ignored that.  
“Robin will go with Sansa. He loves her so. She is so good at keeping him calm and happy.”

“It’s Sansa’s last weekend before school starts. It’s her senior year. It’s going to be hard. She deserves a break.” Catelyn argued.

Sansa contemplated saying no but she knew it was her big opportunity.

“I’ve been partying all Summer Mom. I’m actually a little burnt out. A nice quiet weekend with Robin at the beach will be fine.”

“Well ok. We’ll be there too I suppose at the other end of the island if you need us.”

Lysa tried to smile. “Robin will be so pleased. He wants to built a fort and wants the two of you to sleep in it and eat and live in it.”

Sansa laughed at that.

“Who else will be there besides Robin and Petyr?” Catelyn inquired.

“Oh the housekeeper for sure and there’s a maid, maybe two.” Lysa fell back into her pillows.

“Alright then. Sansa?”

Sansa nodded.

 

*

Her heart leapt into her throat when Petyr and Robin picked her up but she saw quickly enough that Petyr’s mask was on and she become sullen.  
Robin chatted happily from the backseat where he was strapped into a chair. Sansa thought he was too old for it. He soon fell asleep.

“Why is he in that thing?” Sansa asked.

“He’s underweight. The law requires it.”

“I didn’t know you were such a law-abiding citizen. Could’ve fooled me.”

He gave her a look but swallowed back anything he was going to say.

She smiled at him sweetly.

“Nevermind. I’m 17 now. There aren’t any more laws to break. Unless you know of a compromising position that might be illegal in this state? I read that cunnilingus is illegal in some States but you probably already know that.”

He swerved a bit but quickly guided the car straight.

Before he could reply, Sansa switched the radio on and sat back and closed her eyes.

 

 

As it turned out, there wasn’t a housekeeper or a maid or two maids.

Lysa had fired the maids a few weeks before and the housekeeper had quit in protest. She had not bothered to hire another as the Summer was coming to a close and they would be locking up the house anyway.

In the exclusive ocean community where the privileged few summered, the house was a bit on the smaller side but the view was fantastic.

It was right on the beach. Petyr opened and fastened the patio doors back at once so the ocean air could come in.

He carried the still sleeping Sweetrobin down the hall and into a bedroom and came to stand besides Sansa as she admired the view.

“This reminds me of my birthplace. Oceans always do. Before this was a popular Summer destination I bought this land and built a cottage that remind me a little of the house I came from but was a vast improvement too. I loved it. Later when the value of the area rose and I married your Aunt she insisted on a larger house. I wanted to keep it intimate so we expanded but not to the extent of the other houses.”

She was impressed at his foresight and his commitment to his vision. Other families beach homes were sprawling - mansions really. This was closer to a beach cottage. It felt cozy. It was large enough to accommodate several people but still manageable.

“What about Riverrun?” She knew Petyr had grown up with her Mother and Aunt on her Grandfather’s estate.

“Riverrun is altogether different. The happiest years of my life and the place where my dreams died.” He looked out at the water in melancholy.

Sansa’s heart tightened.  
“We can make new dreams.”

She flung her arms around his neck glued herself to him. For a half a heartbeat he yielded but then pried himself away.

“Sansa!” he sounded almost irritated.

She matched his tone “I know you want me dammit! Why are you denying us?”

“You have no idea what I want Little Girl.”  
He turned in dismissal.

“Coward!” she spat.

He turned back to her and raised his brows.

“How often have you lectured me on going after what I want, working hard and never giving up in order to achieve my goals? Persevering in spite of all odds. Rising to every challenge? The world can be yours you said, if you care to take it.”

His lips were twitching but he quickly scowled.

“I’m a married man Sansa. Married to your Aunt.”

“You didn’t seem to be thinking of her when you tongue was up my twat!”

Sansa swallowed her fury with poor grace. She reached out and took his hand.

“I’ve struggled with it too but…Petyr, I know you’re miserable. I know you don’t love her. I’m not asking you for anything. I don’t want to destroy or jeopardize things I know you’ve worked for.”

He stared at her hard and she returned his gaze unflinchingly.

“I know why you married her. I understand. I know you’ve sacrificed to be where you are. I just think that life is full of trials and tribulations and whenever we can seize a bit of happiness, we should do so.”

She pulled his lean body close and implored him with eyes of clear skies. Petyr raised his hand to stroke her face and took a breath as he leaned forward.

“Carpe diem?”

His lips were so close to hers.

“Sansa!”

They broke apart.

“Sansa! Uncle Petyr!”

Without a word Petyr walked down the hallway.

 

Robin’s nap had only made him irritable. He commanded all of Sansa’s attention. Luckily they had plenty to do and they spent a not too unpleasant afternoon playing on the beach.

Petyr prepared a feast. Grilled prawns, salad, steaks. They ate heartily bolstered by the salty ocean air.  
They spoke pleasantly enough though Sansa was sure Petyr was wearing his mask again.

Petyr took care of the dishes while Sansa bathed Sweetrobin and prepared him for bed. She read quite a few stories – Robin did not want to relinquish her.

Finally she crept out of his room. She went to the kitchen to look for Petyr, he was not there. Nor out on the patio or in the little office. She walked to the end of the hallway and boldly tried the door to his bedroom. It would not turn.

_Locked out! The coward!_

 

Screaming children raced across the lawn feverish with excitement. Ready to exploit all the toys at their disposal. A jumping castle, slip and slide, a petting zoo just to name a few. Typical rich kid party.  
The parents were dressed nicely but casually in polo shirts, khakis and summer dresses. The wealth was in the accessories. Diamond tennis bracelets, expensive heavy watches, handbags and sunglasses.

Petyr had an errand and had dropped them off at the party.  
At first she had had to prompt Robin to join in with the other children. It had not gone well at first he was stilted and unused to so much stimulation but soon he was hollering and gallivanting with the rest. She was so relieved.

Two women walked up to her sipping at champagne flutes. Sansa remembered them vaguely but couldn’t place them. She was sure however that they were nosy gossips. In their inebriated state they seemed to think she knew them.

“Gosh you’re growing up so pretty Sansa!” said _Tweedle-Dum_

“Thank you “ Sansa smiled through gritted teeth.

“How is your Mother? Your family?” asked _Tweedle Dee_

“Very well thank you.”

“I saw Petyr Baelish drop you off. My, my! He is looking very handsome.”

Sansa blinked.

“How is your poor Aunt? Is she healing well.”

Sansa was not surprised they were privy to that information. Things like plastic surgery were catnip to these broads. She noticed a few telltale scars on their skin.

“I hope so. She was a bit uncomfortable when I last saw her.”

“Beauty is pain and a little discomfort has to be endured to keep a man like hers.” Dee intoned.

“He is getting better looking with age! Like a fine wine. As a boy he was nice looking but now he is so distinguished.”

Dee smiled at Dum.

“The money helps too.”

They cackled together.  
Sansa stood forgotten but her interest was piqued.

“Did you know Pet – my Uncle as a boy?”

“Oh yes Dear.” Dum answered.

Sansa noticed her hair then. Dyed but she could be a natural redheaded.

“My family’s home is quite close to Riverrun. I know the Tully children and Petyr.”

She did not have a trace of fondness in her voice.

“You were friends?” Sansa asked.

The woman flushed. “No, we didn’t really socialize much but I knew them as did most of the surrounding neighbourhoods. Petyr was a naughty boy always getting into trouble.”

“Like what?”

“Oh I forget now. Boyish pranks. Things like that. He was Hoster Tully’s ward.”

Sansa was beginning to lose interest. The woman was less than an acquaintance. Probably an admirer who wished to be a confidant of the wealthy Tully family.

Dum seemed to sense she was losing her audience.

“He fought a duel you know.” She whispered dramatically.

Sansa was back on the line.

“No!”

Dum was pleased to have both Sansa and Dee’s attentions.

“Yes! Against a Stark boy!”

Sansa was shocked. Her father?

“A duel? What about? Who over?”

“Petyr was in love with the Tully girl.”

“Which – “ Sansa began but Dum shook her head.

“One of the Tully sisters was suppose to marry a Stark but Petyr loved her. He challenged the Stark to a duel and they fought. Petyr nearly died.”

Sansa frowned. _The scar! Her father had done that? But over Lysa? No it had to be Catelyn but Petyr had loved Lysa…_

“How – “

“I don’t know much more than that. Hoster Tully was furious and commanded no one speak of it. Petyr was sent back to his own kin as soon as he recovered.”

 _Foolish but bold_ Sansa thought. She could sort of see him doing something like that but then again not at all. It was so completely against his cautious, careful calculating way.

She wanted more details, she want the whole tale but she knew only one person would tell it to her satisfaction.  
Grey-green eyes appeared then. She looked into them and wondered.

_Who are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this backstory is taking forever. Hope to get back on track after the next chapter.


	9. Tale from the Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last back story chapter. Chapter 10 will be a return to current events timeline.

“Your Mother never told you of the duel?”

Sansa forehead pinched. She could remember the family governess once prattling on about a duel but couldn’t properly recall. The woman was always telling tales.

  
Petyr led her out onto the patio and indicted she sit. They were back at the beach house. Somehow Robin had finagled an invitation to sleepover at the birthday boy’s house and Petyr had driven Sansa back to pack an overnight bag for Robin, which he would drop off later. For now though, he brought out a tray with glasses, a jug of water, bucket of ice and other liquors and garnishes. He mixed them up mint juleps but poured only half as much bourbon into her glass.

“Please have water if bourbon is too strong for you”

Sansa knew they were his favourite drink when she tasted the mint. It was light and refreshing but satisfying too.  
  
“I wish you would stop treating me like a child. I have had drinks before.”  
  
“Fruit juice Sweetling. Hard liquor is to be respected.”

 “Are you going to tell me about the duel?” she snapped.

His smiled faded and Sansa felt a bit sheepish. He looked out into the Ocean as he told her.

Told her of growing up with the Tully children at Riverrun. Hoster and his father had met during a period of turmoil in the business world. They had been involved with hostile takeovers and other shenanigans and though they were in different divisions Hoster and his father became friends. Petyr’s mother had died while his father was busy in the corporate wars.  He had returned too late to bury his wife but he could not bury his grief.

Hoster felt somewhat responsible, as he had asked him to stay and finish the work knowing his friend’s wife was sick. Hoster had tried to comfort him but his friend had asked that he grieve in peace. He then asked Hoster to take Petyr away for a while, as there were no children his age around the town.  
  
Hoster agreed. Petyr had been 5 when he went to live with them. The girls both a few years older. Edmure a year younger than him.  
They played happily for years. Petyr’s father never truly recovered and Hoster seeing how content his foster child was did not think of sending him back.

“I was naughty. Cat often called me fresh and Lysa said I was bold. Always getting into trouble but giving your Grandfather my best face. He liked that I was bold. He thought I was a good role model for Edmure. He had been afraid that the girl’s influence would unman your uncle and so he was quite indulgent with me.  
He was very busy too. Troops of people were in and out of Riverrun. Business associates, friends – always a lot to do. He wasn’t very watchful. He didn’t realize I was falling in love with his daughter.”  
  
Sansa stirred. She did not particularly want to hear about Lysa and Petyr’s childhood romance. He held a hand up and begged her to listen.

  
“Did you know your Uncle Edmure christened me Littlefinger? He thought of the name because of my size and the lands where I was from. He liked me but he was a bit resentful as I was always running off with his sisters and he wasn’t fast enough to follow. I had good reason to monopolize their time. We played a game. The kissing game.”  
  
Sansa snorted.

“They would pass me back and forth between them and kiss me – pecks really. It was innocent at first but as we grew older I wanted true kisses. I’m not sure when my brotherly love turn to real love but one day I knew I loved her and wanted her.”

“Aunt Lysa?”

 He stared at Sansa solemnly. “No, Catelyn Tully.”

 “My Mother!”

He smirked. “She was my Queen of Love and Beauty before she was your mother.” 

Sansa seethed but said nothing.  
  
“Family, Duty, Honour. The Tully words and way. Her father arranged her marriage to House Stark. Powerful families needed to keep the wealth among the upper echelon. House Baelish was not a consideration. I thought she cared for me but her actions said otherwise – until – until the night we consummated our love.”  
  
“What?” Sansa burst out and up of her chair knocking it over.  
  
Petyr raised his palms. Sansa took a few breaths. Petyr ever the gentleman stood and rectified her chair then took his seat again. With a scowl Sansa sat and listened.

“Some quarrelsome lords were visiting your Grandfather. They retreated to his office for discussion. Us children danced and drank. I tried to kiss Cat but she laughed and withdrew. I was hurt. I drank too much. Later that night she came to me. She was sorry and wanted to heal my hurts. She loved me too and she proved it.”  
  
Petyr’s face was soft, the years melted away. His eyes were fogged over in reverie and remembrance. Sansa wanted to smack him but he soon shooked himself out of it. His face hardened.  
  
“Family, Duty, Honour. She gave me her virginity but still pledged to marry the Stark. I knew she felt obligated so I challenged him. He had five years on me, was taller and bigger stronger but I thought I would win. The little hero always beat the big villain in all the stories. But life is not a fairytale as I found out to my great sorrow. Your Mother would not favour me with a token of hers to wear to the duel. The Stark boy beat me mercilessly. He pulled out a knife  - wanted to end me and only then did she favour me with some of her affections. She begged him to spare me so instead he gave me a token of his esteem from navel to collarbone to wear for the rest of my days.”

So that was the mystery of his scar. Sansa keep her face blank as she tried to process the tale. They said in silence for a while.  
  
“So Father marked you –“  
  
“No, your Uncle. Brandon. Your uncle died before marrying Cat. Even after his death, Hoster was more insistent than ever on a Stark match and so she married Ned.”  
  
Sansa’s head was spinning but she nodded to show her understanding. She knew her Uncle and Grandfather had perished on a business trip before she was born.  
  
The silence stretched on.  
  
“Sansa” he called softly. She met his eyes.  
  
“What – what do you think – do you see why now? Why it’s wrong for us? I’m sorry about that night. I took advantage of – “  
  
Quick as a viper she raised her hand and cut him off.

  
“No I took advance of you that night. I own my sexuality. You are not going to take that from me.”  
  
Softly with hurt in his voice he replied. “I never want to take anything away from you.”  
  
“You didn’t. You haven’t. I wanted you and I took you.” Sansa gave him a piercing look. He nodded his agreement and gave her a small smile.  
  
“Answer me this. Are you still in love with Catelyn?”  
  
He looked at her for a long time.  “Once there was a time when Cat was all I wanted in the world. That time is long past.”  
  
Sansa grimaced. “What do you think of me?”  
  
He rose and went to kneel at her feet. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
“Darling Sansa, I think you are intelligent and sweet. You have so much potential. You are so full of promise. I see steel too. Raw steel not yet hammered, not yet decided what to be. What will you be Sansa? I confess I am most curious. I do know that I would rather you decide for yourself than I intervene and force you to become what you are not meant to be.”

Sansa blinked a few time and then laughed out loud.  
  
“Always a way with words.” She stroked his face with affection.  
“You’ve also very neatly washed your hands of me.”  
  
“Nonsense!” he gripped both her hands now. “I am sure I will delight in the woman you will become but I want you to become that person on your own.”  
  
Sansa met his earnest expression with a raised eyebrow. “Too late, you’ve already influenced me so much.”  
  
He smiled. “Influence can only go so far. You have the power and make the ultimate decision.”  
  
He kissed her hand then stood and walked back into the house.  
  
Sansa sighed. It was near impossible to bandy words with Littlefinger. She had caught glimpses of Littlefinger before but that was the first time she had seen the mask on for a longer time. She wasn’t sure if she hated him or not. He did look so like her dear sweet Petyr but she had recognized his steel. His reputation was more legendary.  
Even so she could see the truth in his words.  She pondered on them as well as Petyr’s boyhood tale.  
No doubt she recognized Catelyn’s  – or Hoster Tully’s -  pragmatism in marrying House Stark. Even in this day and age, even if she became a wealthy woman in her own right, Sansa knew a match with a family of near equal, wealth and power was expected of her. She may be given some input but ultimately the balance sheets would have the last say.  
  
She was sorry for young Petyr to have his spirit broken like that but clearly he had healed and rebounded stronger. She was a bit disgusted learning he had claimed her Mother’s maidenhead but it was so long along. Besides Catelyn had given Ned five children.  
From wisps of conversation she knew Lysa had been in love with Petyr from their time as children but Hoster ever the ambitious had married her off to Jon Arryn. As soon as she was widowed Lysa had set her cap for her lost love. Petyr Baelish had set his cap for CEO of Arryn Enterprises and by extension Vale Inc. tired of his CFO position at KL Holdings.  
  
Petyr appeared with a small bag interrupting her thoughts.  
  
“I’m off to take Robin his overnight bag. I might stop by a pub. There’s money on the counter. You can order in or if you like take a walk into town, see a movie. “  
  
“I’d just like to sit out here.”  
  
He nodded. “Plenty of food in the fridge.”  
  
He stood and waited. Seemed to be asking her permission. After a few beats she nodded and he took off. What time he returned that night she never knew. She had stayed out watching the stars for a long time and finally retired to her room.

 

  
Upon waking Sansa immediately went to the kitchen, got a string cheese out of the fridge and stared out of the patio doors at the ocean. She was so drawn to this place, she loved it.  
Petyr walked out, groaning and clutching his head. Despite his hangover he was freshly showered and shaven. He wore jeans – a good look on him and a white shirt, not buttoned. He didn’t appear to see Sansa as he drove for the coffeepot. He set it to work and then gazed up. His eyes widened.Sansa remember then she was in a little nightie. Years old and outgrown. It was short and threadbare but she loved its softness. She challenged him to say something.

Petyr knew better. He gave her a warm smile. “What would you like for breakfast Sansa?” She shrugged.  
  
He busied himself with pans as she looked out at the ocean again. Suddenly the heavenly fresh scent of lemons filled her nose. She walked to the counter and watched. Petyr made lemon pancakes. Fluffy, zesty, delicious. He also made 3 different fruit compotes to serve them with. Sansa couldn’t decide between the raspberry, blueberry or strawberry. She ate with relish and only realized after than she had eaten more than her fair share. She blushed red but Petyr’s eyes only twinkled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed them Sweetling.”  
  
“Back to terms of endearment already?” she laughed.  
  
She offered to do the dishes but Petyr would not have her soil her hands.  
  
“I’ll pick Robin up after this. We’ll return to pack up, you can take one last dip if you like. We can either picnic here for lunch or go into town and get it then drive back.”  
  
He busied himself as she watched on. Sansa fixated again on those long slender sure fingers in motion. While he was cooking she had watched him, while he cleaned she watched again, she gained such pleasure seeing him in action.  
She moved in closer and hopped up on the kitchen counter. Petyr had been packing things away in the fridge and when he turned she seized him.  
  
His groan against her mouth had sent a tremor through her. It travelled all the way from her lips to her belly and then lower. Her lower lips trembled in answer; she felt her juices leaking out.  The lemon and fruits on his tongue tasted so sweet and Sansa sucked harder. His hands stroked her thighs, nightie bunched up and around her waist. She wiggled about trying to get his hands where they were needed. Eventually she kicked her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She rubbed herself against him and felt his erection. She fumbled at his zipper and he wrenched himself away.

Her blazing eyes warned him of her fury but he only chuckled.  
  
“Forgive me Sweetling, but you look as if someone had just snatched away your favourite toy.”

He caressed her hair and face before stepping away again. She lifted her chin in defiance. She caught the hint of a twitch at the corner of his mouth. She raised her eyebrow a fraction of a degree in the merest of gestures.  He put his hand to his mouth and ran his fingertips across his lips in answer.  She knew then that though he had pulled away, it wasn’t a rejection. She breathed back a laugh but allowed the smallest of smirks onto her face. A spark of green in his eyes was her confirmation. A promise of more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of Fanfic
> 
> I admired Littlefinger in the books, I favour devious characters with dubious intentions more often than not but Aidan Gillen's portray of Petyr Baelish really captured my imagination. My esteem blossomed into passion almost 3 seconds into his screen time.
> 
> My Petyr in this modern world is clean shaven - think Tommy Carcetti - "The Wire" ;) See the end of Season 3 Episode 3 for some Baelish buns ;D You're welcome!  
> Sophie Turner is a lovely Sansa - both of them are a casting coup.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my humble scratchings.  
> 


End file.
